The Amazing Flip!
by WriterPON3
Summary: The ending to Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Changes when Flim's gravely ill son stops the ponyzens from running the brothers out of town...Flim's son is my OC Flip. Oneshot


**The Amazing Flip!**

**Summary: An AU Ending to Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. When Flim and Flam are about to be run out of Ponyville, the ponyzens are stopped by a young voice...Flim's young son Flip. **

"Next town brother?" Flam asked his younger twin.

"Next town." Flim agreed.

"Daddy?" Coughed a younger male's voice.

The angry pony's anger went away when they saw who it was. A young yellow unicorn with the same candy cane colored mane/tail as the twins.

"Flip!" Flim went to his son's side immediately. "You shouldn't be out of bed! Your lukemia!"

"Its a good day daddy." Flip coughed again lightly. "I wanted to play outside." He turned to the mane six ponys and the Apple family. "Hi, I'm Flip!" He said eagerly. Demonstrating his name by doing a spectactular backwards somersault. "I'm an acrobat!"

When Flip's special talent was discovered, he and his dad and uncle came up with The Amazing Flip! He traveled with them when they went town to town with their various gadgets and gizmos. When times where down Flip would put on shows for money. His cutie mark was a high wire attatched to two ladders.

"No buts mister." Flim said firmly. Flip suddenly collapsed. "FLIP!"

"Out of the way!" Shouted Granny Smith. She nudged the foal onto her back. "Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup." The red Earth Pony needed nothing else said and he got the foal onto his back off of hers.

"Everypony git!" She shouted. "Sick foal coming through!" She made her way through the crowd.

**Later that afternoon...**

Flam had finally managed to calm Flim down.

"It started out as a cough here and there a couple of years ago." Flam told the Mane 6 Ponies and the Apple Family. "At first we thought it was just a rough cold. Then he coughed up blood about a year ago. And he's been getting worse ever since."

"Why ain't he in a hospital?" Applejack asked as Applebloom went up to see Flip.

"We can't afford it. It'd drive us into bankruptcy. We've managed a few small healing spells but nothing like that spell that costs four million bits per use."

"FOUR MILLION BITS?" Everypony shouted in shock.

"Why in the name of Celestia does a spell that cures disease cost four million bits to use?" Rarity asked in shock. "The benefits for ponykind would outweigh the profit loss surely?!"

"Ugh, it'll be those nobilities in the upper Canterlot courts." Twilight groaned in disgust. "They enjoy taking advantage of desperate ponies."

"Twilight, your the Princess's personal student. Can't you do something about it?"

Nurse Redheart came back down. "He's stable for now. You can go see him." He told the two show/salesponies. "But only a few visitors at the time." She added to the large crowd of ponies.

Flim, Flam, Twilight and Applejack went up to the guest room where they were keeping Flip.

"Daddy!" Flip said excitedly as the older stallion gave him a hug. "Uncle Flam!"

"We want ya to get better soon kiddo." Flim said ruffling his mane on the colt's head.. "Especially Uncle Flam. He wants you out of the bed so he can use it." He teased his playboy brother who flicked his horn with a hoof. Flim winced and glared at his older brother. Flip giggled at the common interaction.

"Wha's that mean?" Applebloom was at a loss. "He doesn't look sleepy."

"It means Uncle Flam has a marefriend." Flip informed her.

"What can I say? I love the ladies, the ladies love me." He put his arm around Twilight who edged away from his grip.

"Your somersault was really cool." Twilight told the younger colt who lit up. "Wasn't it Apllejack?"

"Best backward flip I ever did see." Applejack went on taking Twilight's hint.

"Flip yawned sleepily. "Sleepy now." Flip said childishly.

"All right son. We'll see you in the morning. Good night." Flim said kissing his head while Flam ruffled the foal's mane. Flim stayed watching Flip's eyes close. And stayed until his breathing settled into a steady rhythm.

"He's plum tuckered out. Poor little fella." Applejack told the Apple Family and Mane 6. "I don't reckon he's got much time left."

"What are you saying?" Flam demanded. "How can you know?!"

"Farm life. When ya see animals die year after year that r' starting to go their ways ya get the gut feelin'." Granny Smith said sadly. "Right shame too. He's a fine colt."

Flim broke down and started crying..."Please." He begged Twilight. "I heard you where the Princesses's personal student. Please. Can't you do something? Anything? He';s my son! My only son. If he...if he...I don't know what I'd do." He sobbed at Twilight's hoofs...

**6 months later...**

**Dear Princess Celestia, **

**Sometimes, Ponies who have no where to turn, turn to other means of financial support. **

_Twilight is seen frantically trying to focus her magic on a dying Flip. _

**But sometimes, all it takes is a friend to help pull them out of the gutter. **

_Flim and Flam shake hooves with Granny Smith who has purchased rights to produce the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 for Apple Family owned farms all across Equestria. At a more reasonable price of course. _

**And sometimes, a foal can bring the most unlikely of couples together...**

_Flip waves goodbye to his dad and new step mom. Flim and Twilight wave back from the library along with Spike as Flip runs to catch up with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Flam waving at him across the street in his new home across from the library. A mare yawning as she joined her "serious coltfriend" On the doormat wondering why her lover was outside. _

**FIN**

**I like Flim and Flam. Their funny. And Flip is MY OC. Mine! Anyone who uses him please give me credit! **

**Flips mom died in foal birth. He traveled with his dad and uncle since before he could walk properly. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed something different from me! **

**Please Leave A Review!**


End file.
